In Between the Lines
by zuzulovespeyton
Summary: The sessions and different occasions that were not mentioned in the story Metamorphasis of the Soul by yours truly. Rated K for safety reasons
1. Chapter 1

**First things first: if you have not read "Metamorphosis of the Soul" by yours truly, then this is not the story for you. You will be one-hundred percent lost in the sauce. With that said enjoy the read. Reviews are always welcome; I love the feedback. **

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA is not mine and it never will be. I just twiddle around with their original ideas and characters. Nothing major.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(September, Year One)

Scene: Azula along with Cheng and two of Ankang's interns stand on the beach just outside of the facility gates.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you really think it's smart to take a patient outside the facility to a place where they can easily escape? The Fire Nation isn't that far off."

"Trust me we are fine." Cheng said to Azula. "There are boats surrounding the entire island so if you try to escape they will catch you. Besides, once they catch you, you'll be kept in solitary confinement. I'm pretty sure that you don't want to sit inside of a room with no windows that only has a bed and a toilet. I know you're smarter than that Azula."

"So if we aren't planning my escape, why are we here?"

"We're here for a session."

"And the two street rats?"

"My assistants for the time being. And Azula they are not street rats they are interns."

"Is this really necessary?" Groaned Azula.

"Yes Azula." Cheng responded. "It's a very effective exercise that you need right now."

"Whatever. People are always telling me what I need and what I should do. I can make my own decisions."

"That is exactly why we are here. You need to trust people enough to let them help you sometimes."

Azula huffed.

"Ok let's begin. First I'll introduce everyone. Aya and Jiro, this is Azula. Azula these are the interns from my department."

"I don't care for their names. They aren't important. Can we just get on with the exercise?"

Aya and Jiro looked at Cheng with disgust. Aya was a short copper headed girl with chestnut eyes. Jiro was only an inch or so taller than Aya. He had spiky brown hair and gray eyes. Neither, Azula thought, could have been over the age of 19. They both had on a red and white tunic with black shoes. Azula made them both out to be commoners.

"Well they're important for today. You're going to have to rely on one of them for this activity."

Azula gave Cheng a deadly stare.

"In this activity, Azula, you will be blindfolded. One of my trusty helpers will take your hands and guide you around the beach. First it will begin as a slow walk. Soon they will begin to move faster and faster. Afterwards, I want you to tell me how it felt. Then we can talk about it. Sound ok?"

"Well obviously there aren't any other options so I guess so."

"Great. Let's begin."

Cheng tied a black piece of cloth around Azula's eyes and held up three fingers.

"Azula how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Well estimating from the amount of air that flew past me when you held them up, I must say that you have up three fingers."

Cheng sighed. "Ok let's try something a bit different." He opened his eyes as wide as a fist and raised his eyebrows. "What am I doing with my face right now?"

"How should I know, I have a blindfold on my eyes."

"Perfect. Let's get started."

Aya grabbed her hands first. Azula was a bit resistant to move at first touch. The two girls walked slowly over the clean white sand. Aya took Azula around several rocks and reptiles that were in their way. Then they began to jog. They jogged along the sea shore and in a few circles. Cheng and Jiro even stood in their way yet Aya led Azula around them. Soon the two girls were running at an incredible pace. At Aya's command, they jumped over logs and swerved around other obstacles. After a while, Aya slowed down and they soon returned back to Cheng and Jiro. They all sat at a nearby table.

"So Azula" Cheng asked. "how did it feel?"

"It was... unexpected."

"How so?"

"I didn't think that she would guide me so well. She looked too incompetent to take on such a precious task."

Aya was extremely insulted but relaxed when Cheng's previous words came rushing from the back of her mind: _"Don't take anything that she says to heart. Azula can be very insensitive at times. So if she offends you just shake it off and keep your composure._"

Cheng then began to speak in order to distract the girls from an argument he was sure would occur.

"Aya represents your family and friends; they are the people who will try their best to guide you in the right path. However, you must learn to do what you did with Aya today. You must learn to trust their judgment."

"How am I supposed to know if what they're telling me is right? What if they're wrong or they lie. Then going against my own judgment would have a foolish mistake."

"I'm glad you said that Azula because now we are going to try the exercise again. This time you're going to do it with Jiro."

Azula reluctantly stood up and put the blindfold back on. Jiro grabbed her scuffed up hands and walked with her. Then he made a smooth transition into a slight jog. They moved fluently around different obstacles until Jiro had her trip over a branch. She would have fallen hard on her face but Jiro caught her in time. Azula was infuriated. She swiftly snatched off the blindfold.

"What is wrong with you? I could have seriously hurt myself! I should have you banished for dishonorable acts against your superior!"

"Good Azula." Cheng said.

"What are you talking about? He made me fall over a branch!"

"Yes he did. You were supposed to trust him to guide you yet he let you fall over that branch."

"Well I'm glad you're aware of the obvious."

"Azula, Jiro also represents your friends and family. Sometimes they make mistakes that can do you harm. But they love you and just as Jiro did today, they'll help you back on your feet. It's better than having to get up there on your own."

"That makes no sense to me. What I'm hearing from you right now is to depend on other people all the time."

"That isn't what I mean. You may only need them sometimes but you'll still need them. A rose can't bloom without the help of the sun, Azula. Always remember that."

"You sound like my uncle Iroh."

"General Iroh is an incredible man. It is an honor to be compared to him. And I know that this isn't making that big of an effect on you right now but after a while it'll sink in."

"Ugh. Whatever."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**That was Azula's very first physical/mental therapy session. It's going to take time for her to realize why she needs to learn to trust but we're getting there. Anyway, the next ones are coming soon but carpal tunnel is getting in my way. **

**P.s- May 30****th**** the Promise part two cames out. Maybe we can find out what really happens with Zuko's mother. Oh and Legend of Korra is GOLD! **


	2. Chapter 2

(November, Year One)

Scene: Azula is sitting a room with Cheng; a large table is separating them. It is the same room that he and Azula had their first meeting in. On the table lays 10 plain pieces of paper and a pencil.

"Ok Azula. Do you know what we're doing here today?"

"Not even in the least but I suppose you're going to have me writing something."

"Right. You're going to write one name on each piece of paper. Each name has to be of someone that you know personally."

"Is this really necessary?" Azula corked a brow at the man in front of her.

"Yes. Now please, write."

She reluctantly picked up the pencil and wrote on four pieces of paper.

The first person she wrote was Zuko. Then, after picking up her pace, wrote Ty-Lee, Father, and Mai. She looked over the names and pushed them towards Cheng.

"Good Azula. Now one by one I want you to tell me how you feel about each of these people. Don't hold back; I want you to say whatever is on your mind."

"Once again: is this necessary?"

"It is necessary if you want to have a quick recovery. I've seen patients stay here for almost thirty years. I don't want that to happen to you too. So it would help if you cooperated with me."

"Ok, ok I get it… Zuko: he's such a swine. Not only is he the worst Fire Lord in history but he is the weakest. He put me here and he put father in jail. He even let the Avatar take away my father's bending without a second thought. Zuko has no place in this world and he needs to be _expunged_."

Sitting further back in his chair, Cheng nodded his head in contentment.

"That was good Azula. Do the next person."

"Ty-Lee: I truly thought she was my best friend. I was nicer to her than I was to anyone else. That should have said something. But she turned her back on me. I hope I never see her again."

Cheng wrote something on his note pad and signaled Azula to continue.

"Father: He is the only person on this planet that I actually respect. A strong, merciless leader and overall intelligent man; he didn't deserve to get his bending taken away. However, he was a bit too gullible for my taste. If I had the chance, I would bust him out of jail and we could retake the palace together. We will get our revenge."

"The only person left is Mai."

"I don't have much to say about that tight eyed sullen wench. She's with my brother and one day may bare his repulsive children. I hate to even think of her in my home, eating my food, using my servants. She doesn't deserve any of it."

"Thank you for telling me that Azula. It makes me happy that you're willing to share those thoughts with me."

"Well it wasn't optional remember?"

"Yes, I do. Now can you do another thing for me?"

She sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"I want you finish the names. Write six more names down on these pieces of paper."

"Whatever."

Azula wrote six names: Mom, Lo, Li, The Avatar, Cheng and Iroh.

"Good. I know that you are capable of venting your feelings so you don't have to express them for the next six people. However, I want you to look at all ten names and go over everything that they could have ever done to you. Think hard because I want every emotion to be exposed."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. A waterfall of thoughts rushed through her mind in that split second.

"Now, Azula, I want you to forgive them."

Her eyes shot open. "WHAT! I will never forgive them. These people don't deserve to be forgiven!"

"Forgiveness is the first step to reaching true closure. You will never be able to be completely at peace with yourself if you have all of these demons inside of you. It isn't healthy to be angry all the time."

"That doesn't mean anything. Forgiving them won't change what they did."

"Azula, I assure you that these people have already forgiven you for anything that you've done in the past. If they didn't, we would have probably seen a few life threatening attacks on the facility already. It's time to let go."

"It's not that easy."

"I know it's not but it has to happen sooner or later. How about you sleep on it and we'll pick this conversation up in the morning. I had a feeling that this would take you some time to accomplish."

"Me 'sleeping on it' isn't going to change my perspective on this."

"Only time will tell."

With that, Azula silently walked out of the room; hearing Cheng talk all of that nonsense was giving her a headache that radiated from deep within, making its way outside at a rapid pace. Azula could tell this was going to be a long day.

***Sullen Wench is a phrase used in Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". Look it up if you're interested. **

**I wonder if I conquered Azula's feelings on the people that surrounded her correctly. Please, please review. Good or bad I like the feedback. Trust me! But keep it constructive; I am always happy to make certain changes.**

**Part two is next.**


End file.
